Currently, when entering a residence or business protected by a home security system, an individual is confronted by a loud pulsating tone that is generated by the security system to remind the homeowner to disarm the security system. The security system can be disarmed by either entering in a multi-digit numeric security code, into a wall-mounted keypad, or by pushing a button on a handheld keyfob which generates a wireless, coded disarm message, which is transmitted to a receiver associated with the control panel.